Turks
In General Stuff Protocol 51 The Turks have a procedure for PTSD: Protocol 51. There were originally 51 Turks; 50 agents plus the director, or “Chief”, from which the procedure takes its name. The Turks were the SOLDIERs of their day, and were awesome and badass. Most of them were social outcasts and misfits, and putting that many people who don’t fit into society in one small space together can either result in fire, or a giant found family. The Turks managed to do both. Their training program relies on a mentoring and partner system similar to that of the police. Newer members are trained by older members, and all senior Turks have a partner. They also tend to work in groups of six to ten people which are made up of three to five sets of partners and/or students and mentors. Veld and Vincent were in the same graduating class and became partners. Veld was later chosen as a potential for the next director and was groomed for the role by the present Chief, Tally. Vincent mentored Scarlet. Veld later mentored Tseng. Turk training is...different; FBI, CIA, and MIB all at once. They cover the usual yakuza type stuff: shooting, killing things, destroying evidence, etc. They also learn to take care of each other. Turks do not leave a man behind, and if you mess with one of them, you mess with ALL of them. Rules about interoffice relationships are lax compared to the rest of the Shinra branches. However, there are a few conduct guidelines: 1) don’t do anything stupid because you will still have to work with these people and 2) “no” means “gtfo” and if words don’t work, use bullets. Although this gives them a reputation for loose morales, there has been surprisingly little sexual harassment within the department. Part of this may be due to their training. Sometimes you gotta seduce a target to get the job done, and this can be AMAZINGLY AWKWARD if you are not prepared (and sometimes even if you are). This is not to say that mentors and supervisors con their subordinates into sleeping with them (remember, Turks have the right to shoot their attacker). It is more common for members of a graduating class to establish physical relationships with each other. By and large these are not romantic, with no further relationships developing outside that of friend and co-worker. A handful have become serious, but these are the exception rather than the rule. While mentors have been known to sleep with former students, it is always long after said student has become a full Turk in their own right. If they choose to get physical, it is for other reasons. These “on the clock” encounters- whether with a target or each other- are seen as just another aspect of the job, and are not considered “true” relationships. If a Turk is wounded or traumatized, the other Turks will step in to help them. Their partner is usually the first to step up and care for them, followed closely by other friends, fellow graduates, mentors, and students. The pre-existing support network is both large and close-knit, so that there will always be SOMEone there to help. Example: When the Kalm fire occurred, Veld lost his left arm and his family. His partner Vincent was there when he regained consciousness in the hospital. Tally- who was one of precious few Turks to retire- also came to stay with him despite being wheelchair bound herself. They were his primary supports and spent the most time helping him cope with the loss. Protocol 51 Procedure 1. Vent the Angst Turk “therapy” for trauma is a bit more hands-on than that offered by hospitals and therapists. It often involves a drunken pity party, some mildly regrettable choices in a controlled environment, and the general venting of the worst of the emotional angst so that the victim will be able to recover now that they’ve indulged their grief/rage/what have you. 2. Rest In the beginning, the survivor is allowed to sleep as long as they need to. PTSD was originally called “combat fatigue” for a reason, and depression aside, there is often a significant sleep debt hanging over a person who has suffered a traumatic experience. 3. Support Some people prefer to be alone after suffering trauma, but there is a firm rule about how long this should be allowed. The Turks are very vigilant about the health and welfare of each other. As such, although the injury rate is high, the suicide rate is very low. People who know there are others nearby that care for them are less likely to turn their weapons on themselves. There is always somebody well within reach for hugs, talking, or to just sit and be in the same room. 4. Hands-on Common medical thought is that a trauma victim needs absolute peace and quiet. The Turks disagree, feeling that it is best to get back in the saddle ASAP. This does not mean going back to work immediately, rather that one should have something to do. Whether that means non-work related activities, working a desk, guard duty, or even backlogged minor cases, those affected should be able to keep busy. The mind and the hands need to be occupied, and working on the problems of others can be a good way to sort out one’s own issues.